


Protective, but Sweet

by Lucifersdemonspawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifersdemonspawn/pseuds/Lucifersdemonspawn
Summary: I am not totally sure what this is going to be yet, but it's my first work on here! I'll add a serious summery once I actually start laying out the plot(If anyone wants to co-write, or give suggestions, i'd greatly appreciate it!)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Case

"Guys, hurry up!" I shout as I bang on the door to the boys' motel room. "We're wasting precious time!"

"We're coming, hold your horses." Dean barks back with a slight bite in his tone while opening the door, before pausing in the doorway. He stares down at me for a second longer than usual before scowling. "I really hate this idea." He grumbles lowly, then pushes past me towards his car.

"I don't know why he's so grumpy." Sam sighs as he walks out seconds after Dean, the sound of the door locking as he closes it behind him.

"Once he has a drink in his system he'll chill out." He nods his head in agreement, resting his hand on the small of my back as he watches the impala intently as if he was trying to figure something out. He probably is just thinking about the case or something along those lines. Sam and I have always been pretty close, and are use to constant physical contact as we often have to share a bed or the backseat.

"I guess we will see, won't we." He hums before a smirk crosses his lips. I burrow my eyebrows slightly in confusion at the change in expression, but let it go. I'm not in the mood to be victim to another one of his pranks. If he wants my help, then maybe. "You look nice by the way. You should also take front since i'm just going to be dropped off at the police station." He drops casually and I stare up at him in slight disbelief.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind the back." I offer, but he shakes his head and opens the passenger door for me. I stare at him, glance at the seat, look back up to him with a sigh, and finialy sit down. "Thanks, I guess."

"Of course." He winks, then climbs into the seat behind me. "Alright guys, remember, after you drop me off the two of you have to go to the bar and blend in. In shouldn't be to difficult, but whatever we are after is smart, so be prepared for anything."

"We got this Sammy. You go do your geeky research and let the big kids handle this." Dean snaps back with a roll of his eyes, though a faint teasing smile was obvious on his lips. Despite how agrivated he may be, he still cares deeply for his younher brother. 

"Whatever, Dean. Just try not to get killed while you're at it, I think I speak for litterally everyone when I say I prefer you alive." Sam mumbles, sounding mildly distracted as I hear him typing away on his phone.

"Only because we saved the world from the freakin' apocalypse." Dean grumbles before parking infront of the sheriffs office. "Enjoy yourself, Bitch."

"Jerk!" Sam calls back as he slides out of the car and slams the door behind him.

I chuckle at his actions, causing Dean to glance over at me. "You think that's funny, eh?" He grins wildly, spinning out of the parking lot. "Not as funny as you when your drinking tequila."

I groan and throw my head back. "Why won't you let that go, it was one time!" I whine like a child, overreacting but glad he was already in a better mood. He laughs at my reaction, but doesn't respond. Instead, he turns the music up louder and we head towards the next destination; a bar where people who go home with a stranger end up missing, and all the missing people happen to have the same appearance. I just happen to look similar to them, and that's why I was forced to dress the way I am.

I get to be bait. Yay.

That was sarcasm.

...

The loud music pounded loudly around me and I could feel the vibrations through out my body. I didn't have visual on Dean, and haven't for atleast half an hour. I wasn't to worried about it though, he's probably the safest person here. It also makes it easier to find the suspect. I just wish the lights didn't give me such a migrane.

I jump as a heavy fabric is suddenly dropped over my shoulders and immediately spin around, ready for a fight, but relax when I see that it's just Dean. I thankfully slip my arms through the sleeves of his jacket and step closer to him so I wouldn't have to yell. "Where have you been?" 

"Sam called, turns out it wasn't anything supernatural. Just a weirdo that had an obsession with a fantasy character and was kidnapping people who look like them." He explains while easily positioning us to where he was behind me, but still cutting through the crowds to get us to the exit.

"So, I dressed up like this for nothing?" I ask and he scoffs.

"That's all you're worried about?" He asks with a raised brow as we finialy make it out of the crowded building and onto the streets. "Yes, you dressed up for nothing, and yes, they arrested the weirdo."

I simply hum in response and wrap his jacket around me tightly as a slight breezes drifts through the midnight air. "Are we staying in the motel tonight then?" I ask hopefully, but he shakes his head.

"Bobby already sent us another case. This one for real." I nod my head, but sigh. Another night of sleeping in the car. He throws his arm over my shoulder and tucks me into his side. "Hey, don't pout, you can have your own bed at the next place we stop at, promise." He offers with a grin and I smile up at him.

"Thank you, Dean." 

"No problem, (Y/n). Now, let's get you out of those dreadful clothes and go pick up Sam." He mocks me with a laugh and I playfully punch his shoulder. He feigns hurt, before laughing loudly himself.

"How is Sam? Did he have any trouble with the police?" I ask him with a slight frown as I wonder if we're going to have to bail his baby brother out of jail. He scowls and tightens his grip around my shoulder.

"You're little boyfreind is fine. He's just upset that we made him wait outside in the cold for so long." He responds coldly, but before I could respond we reach the impala. He separates himself from me immediately and climbs into the driver seat, slamming the door behind him.

I swallow nervously, trying to figure out what I did wrong to upset him, and slowly make my way to the back seat. It'd be better for everyone if Sam just sat in the front this time.


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of awkward silence, only broken by the soft sound of led zepplin playing on low, we stop at a dinner about halfway away from where Bobby needed us to be.

"Fuel time. Sam, fill 'er up. Let's go get snacks." Dean says with a yawn before climbing lazily out of the car. Sam sighs, but copies his brother's actions. Dean stops a couple feet away from the car and turns around with a raised brow. 'Are you coming' he mouths. I roll my eyes, but chuckle as I get out of the car and half-jog up to his side.

"Got a list or are we just grabbing stuff on random?" I ask as we enter through the slinging doors and he shrugs.

"Whatever, I guess." He says with another yawn and stretching his arms high above his head. He stops in the middle of his stretch before dropping his arm over my shoulder and leading me down a aisle.

"What is it?" I ask quickly, obviously thinking something was wrong with his protective movement.

"That guy is just giving me a weird vibe." He grumbles, slightly looking over his shoulder towards the guy at the endcap. I turn my head to try and get a better view of him, but Dean spins me around so I had no chance. "Just get us some drinks." He huffs, gently pushing me towards the freezers. I frown, but decide to brush it off as him just being tired, and open the freezer door to grab a couple waters and sodas. Dean hovers right behind me, one of his hands hoverint slightly at my side as if he was prepare to pull me out of the way of a speeding bullet. 

"Dean." I whisper, closing the freezer and turninf to face him. I hesitate slightly when I see how close the move had made us, but continue to go with it. "It's okay. I can go back to the car if you think it's really unsafe for me to be in here." I say reasurringly and his face softens before he frowns.

"No, you like to get out of the car. I just- I-" He trails off before stiffening. A scowl crosses dangerously across his face, directed towards something behind me. "Touch them, and your hand is mine." He snaps harshly, spinning me around behind him in one fluid movement.

"Dean, come on." I plead after seeing the innocent man that was just trying to open one of the freezer doors. "Let's go to the car. I'm really tired." I lie convincingly and he glances at me before huffing. I put the drinks down of the floor and grab his hand in mine, interlacing out fingers. "Please?" I ask him. This time he keeps his attention on me. His thumb gently rubs across one of my knuckles and he tightens his grip slightly while giving me a slight nod.

I lead him back towards the car, giving Sam a concerned look in return to his, then make Dean slide into the back seat with me.

"Let's get some sleep." I whisper towards him.


End file.
